marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series)
| Last Aired = | Season1_1 = Great Power | Season1_2 = Great Responsibility | Season1_3 = Doomed! | Season1_4 = Venom | Season1_5 = Flight of the Iron Spider | Season1_6 = Why I Hate the Gym | Season1_7 = Exclusive | Season1_8 = Back in Black | Season1_9 = Field Trip | Season1_10 = Freaky | Season1_11 = Venomous | Season1_12 = Me Time | Season1_13 = Strange Days | Season1_14 = Awesome | Season1_15 = For Your Eye Only | Season1_16 = Beetle Mania | Season1_17 = Snow Day | Season1_18 = Damage | Season1_19 = Home Sick Hulk | Season1_20 = Run Pig Run | Season1_21 = I Am Spider-Man | Season1_22 = The Iron Octopus | Season1_23 = Not a Toy | Season1_24 = Attack of the Beetle | Season1_25 = Revealed | Season1_26 = Rise of the Goblin | Season2_1 = The Lizard | Season2_2 = Electro | Season2_3 = The Rhino | Season2_4 = Kraven the Hunter | Season2_5 = Hawkeye | Season2_6 = The Sinister Six | Season2_7 = Spidah-Man! | Season2_8 = Carnage | Season2_9 = House Arrest | Season2_10 = The Man-Wolf | Season2_11 = Swarm | Season2_12 = Itsy Bitsy Spider-Man | Season2_13 = Journey of the Iron Fist | Season2_14 = The Incredible Spider-Hulk | Season2_15 = Stan By Me | Season2_16 = Ultimate Deadpool | Season2_17 = Venom Bomb | Season2_18 = Guardians of the Galaxy | Season2_19 = The Parent Trap | Season2_20 = Game Over | Season2_21 = Blade | Season2_22 = The Howling Commandos | Season2_23 = Second Chance Hero | Season2_24 = Sandman Returns | Season2_25 = Return of the Sinister Six | Season2_26 = Ultimate | Season3_1 = Avenging Spider-Man, Part 1 | Season3_2 = Avenging Spider-Man, Part 2 | Season3_3 = Agent Venom | Season3_4 = Cloak & Dagger | Season3_5 = The Next Iron Spider | Season3_6 = The Vulture | Season3_7 = The Savage Spider-Man | Season3_8 = New Warriors | Season3_9 = The Spider-Verse, Part 1 | Season3_10 = The Spider-Verse, Part 2 | Season3_11 = The Spider-Verse, Part 3 | Season3_12 = The Spider-Verse, Part 4 | Season3_13 = The Return of the Guardians of the Galaxy | Season3_14 = Halloween Night at the Museum | Season3_15 = S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy | Season3_16 = Rampaging Rhino | Season3_17 = Nightmare on Christmas | Season3_18 = Ant-Man | Season3_19 = Burrito Run | Season3_20 = Inhumanity | Season3_21 = Attack of the Synthezoids | Season3_22 = The Revenge of Arnim Zola | Season3_23 = Contest of Champions, Part 1 | Season3_24 = Contest of Champions, Part 2 | Season3_25 = Contest of Champions, Part 3 | Season3_26 = Contest of Champions, Part 4 | Season4_1 = }} Ultimate Spider-Man is an animated series that began in April 2012, which is based primarily in the famous comic book series Ultimate Spider-Man with some 616 elements. Season One Peter Parker has been Spider-Man for a year. He has saved lives and fought supervillains, but is still in the process of learning how to be a superhero. Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. offers Peter the chance to train to be a real superhero and become "The Ultimate Spider-Man". However, Peter will first have to learn how to work with a team of four fellow teenage superheroes who are also under the training program of S.H.I.E.L.D. .The teen heroes that Spider-Man will be teaming up with are Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist, and Power Man. Season Two Following the fight with the Green Goblin which resulted in the destruction of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Spider-Man's team ends up staying at Peter Parker's house. The first four episodes of the season feature the first appearances in this series of Lizard, Electro, Rhino, and Kraven the Hunter. Episode 5 features a team-up with the Avenger Hawkeye and Episode 6 the first appearance of the Sinister Six lead by Doctor Octopus. Season Three: Web-Warriors Disney XD and Marvel officially announced Season Three on July 20, 2013 at San Diego Comic Con. It will be renamed "Ultimate Spider-Man: Web-Warriors". Season Three will include Spider-Man joining The Avengers, and introducing characters such as Cloak and Dagger, Amadeus Cho, Squirrel Girl, Speedball, Ka-Zar, Scarlet Spider, and Agent Venom. Miles Morales, Spider-Girl, Spider-Man Noir, and Spider-Man 2099 will also make appearances as well. http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=52704 Season Four: Ultimate Spider-Man vs The Sinister 6